He Kills without a Thought
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Mistoffelees is the son of Macavity, but doesn't want to be the next Hidden Paw. Macavity tom-naps a Jellicle and brings him to the warehouse to torture him. New feelings arise and a son's betrayal to his father.
1. Prologue

**Well, as you can see, here is another story by me. This story has been on the back of my mind and won't go away. So, I'm writing it down.**

**Sorry, I'm sure you're getting tired of my Rum Tum Tugger/Mistoffelees slash stories. It's really the only stories I like to write, plus, they're my favorite gay couple (besides Munkustrap/Alonzo).**

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own Cats, but if I did...oh, think of the possibilities!* :P**

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger, only a few months old, was happily walking along one of the many paths in the junkyard. He managed to crawl away from his daddy and brother, who were still sleeping back in their den. He started humming a song he had heard a few days ago, "The Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles." He liked how Admetus would run around in his Rumpus Cat costume and pretend to attack Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, who were pretending to be a Peke and a Pollicle.

He spotted a plump mouse scurrying off in the direction opposite of him, and he hungrily licked his lips. Learning from his older brother how to creep up on his prey, he quietly hid until the mouse had stopped moving, and then he pounced. The poor mouse was tackled to the ground and gave one last shudder. Tugger bit into the warm flesh and munched away happily.

When he was finished he looked up at his surroundings. He didn't recognize any of the landmarks since he wasn't in the junkyard anymore. Tugger's ears flattened against his head and he gave a small whimper. He had no idea where he was and he was beginning to get scared. He walked forward, with the slightest hope of finding his home.

He wasn't sure how long he walked for, but eventually found himself in front of a large, abandoned warehouse. The sky grew dark and rain began to fall. Tugger, who hated having his fur wet, ran inside the warehouse. He walked through a short tunnel before entering a large room. He heard a noise from behind him and turned around.

A black cat grinned menacingly and reached out to the young Maine Coon.

* * *

Munkustrap awoke with a start. He looked over to see his baby brother's bed was empty. He smiled and went looking for him, hoping to see if he wanted to play a game of Tag. Being a few months older, Munk took great pride in being the oldest, but always enjoyed playing with his younger brother. He swept the den in search of his brother but found he wasn't there. Munk noticed the sky was growing dark and had begun to rain.

_"Well…"_ Munk thought sadly to himself. _"There went a good game of Tag."_

His father, Old Deuteronomy, had just walked through the door. He noticed his eldest son was acting strangely by the way he was crawling on all four paws. He watched Munk for a few seconds with a puzzled expression.

"Munkustrap, my son, what are you doing?"

Munk looked up. "Dad, have you seen Tugger?"

"He is sleeping in his room."

Munk shook his head. "No. He's gone."

"Gone?" Old Deuteronomy repeated. "Where to?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you," Munk replied. Old Deuteronomy stifled a chuckle at his son's comment. "Maybe someone saw him."

"Good thinking," Old Deuteronomy praised. He ruffled Munk's head fur. "You will make a wise Protector." Together they walked out into the rain, and noticed the twin mystics, Tantomile and Coricopat, running towards them. "Good morning," Old Deuteronomy greeted warmly. "Have you seen Tugger around by any chance?"

The twins shook their heads. "No," Cori said. "But we know where he is at the moment."

* * *

Tugger woke up groggily a few hours later. When he opened his eyes, he started to panic, thinking that he had lost his vision. The room was pitch black; Tugger wished he had a window. The sound of scraping metal filled the room and Tugger turned towards the sound, hissing. Light flooded the room and Tugger squinted at the harsh light. A flaming orange tom leaned against the door frame and chuckled darkly.

"Well, look who I have here," the tom said, his yellow eyes flashing. "This must be Rum Tum Tugger, brother of my greatest enemy!"

"W – Who are you?" The frightened kitten asked.

The orange tom smirked and leaned down next to Tugger's ear. "I'm your worst nightmare," he hissed.

_"Macavity…"_ Tugger whispered, his golden eyes widening. He had heard stories about this tom, and knew that whatever Macavity was about to do to him, it would hurt – a lot.

Before he knew it, Tugger was yanked off the floor and held against the wall. Macavity punched Tugger in the stomach a few times and also in the head. Macavity threw the young kitten back on the floor and repeatedly smashed his head against the concrete floor. Blood oozed out of Tugger's nose and head.

"P – Please!" Tugger wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "D – Don't hurt me!"

"Daddy?" Tugger turned to see a kitten with a strange tuxedo fur pattern peeking around the door. The intruding kitten noticed his daddy abusing a maned kitten and he sighed shakily.

"What?" Macavity barked. The kitten cringed.

"There are toms here. I overheard them talking about someone named 'Tugger'."

Macavity's eyes widened and he let go of Tugger, who crumpled to the floor. Macavity ran out the door and the tuxedo kitten took a few steps towards the cowering kitten.

"What's your name?" The tuxedo kitten asked.

"R – Rum Tum Tugger, but you can call me 'Tugger'."

"I'm Mistoffelees, but you can call me 'Misto." Tugger noticed that the kitten wasn't going to hurt him. He was just curious about his father's newest prisoner.

The loss of blood made Tugger feel dizzy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward. Tugger could hear the kitten calling his name repeatedly, and saw him run away. Four dark masses moved closer to him, but he blacked out before he saw who it was. The last color he saw was the piercing blue eyes of the tuxedo kitten.


	2. One Year Later

_One year later…_

Macavity sat at his throne, his left arm propped on the arm rest and his fist pressed against his cheek. A white Persian, Griddlebone, walked into the room and sighed at Macavity's angry expression. She plopped herself into the chair next to him and groomed her tail.

"Now what's got you down in the dumps?" She asked.

"That no – good Jellicle leader is supposed to be dead by now!" Macavity growled, his tail twitching angrily. "When is the old tom supposed to kick the bucket?"

"From what I've heard, Old Deuteronomy is living a long time," Griddlebone shrugged. "I think I heard somewhere that he claims he is still young and not at all ready for the Heaviside Layer. He is, and I quote, 'single and ready to mingle'."

"Great," Macavity said sarcastically. "Just great!"

* * *

Down in the Recreation Room, the room buzzed with activity. This was a room where the henchcats hung out when they were off duty. A few henchcats were bowling in the corner. They used empty alcohol bottles for the bowling pins and used a ball from the pool table as the bowling ball. A cream and black tom stepped up and rolled the ball. The audience watched in silence as the ball flew forward. This wasn't your ordinary game of bowling. You had about 30 pins and if you knocked them all down you won the jackpot. It was sort of like gambling in a way.

"Alright!" The tom said. "Twenty one out of thirty knocked down! Let's see who can beat that?"

"I'll do it," an unfamiliar voice spoke up. The henchcats turned to see a tuxedo tom standing not too far away. His blue eyes were curiously watching the game.

"Mistoffelees!" A different tom broke the silence. "What a pleasure to have you in the Recreation Room! We, uh, we would have cleaned up a bit if we had known you were coming."

"Please, call me Misto. You don't have to clean up. I'm not royalty." Misto never came down to the Recreation Room since he was loaded with work and training. "So, let's see if I can beat your score, shall we?" He smiled and tossed in a few fish he had snagged.

"O – Of course." The cream and black tom handed the ball to Misto. Someone had reset the bottles and Misto lined up for the shot. He pulled his arm back and shot it forward.

"Thirty out of thirty!" He cried happily. The henchcats gaped at him. No one had ever gotten thirty out of thirty before. Before any of them had a chance to say anything, a deep voice was tuning in Misto's and everyone's minds. It was how Macavity communicated with his henchcats, no matter where they were. Macavity was paging Misto to his office. His ears flattened against his head and he turned around. Just as soon as he was having fun for once his father had to ruin it. He walked around the corner and bumped into a couple who was in deep embrace. The Calico mates quickly pulled away and Misto stammered an apology. He realized it was his friends, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"S – Sorry, my bad. I didn't look where I was going."

"Yah don't need tah be sorrah," Jerrie said. "We wos the ones in yah woy."

"Whot ore yah going tah Mac's office fah, onywoys?" Teazer asked. Her face color was returning to normal from blushing furiously.

Misto shrugged. "No idea. I'd better hurry. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Misto didn't like the way Macavity communicated. He thought it was an invasion of privacy or sometimes that he wanted to be paged sectretly, not with everyone knowing. But he didn't dare say these things since the punishment would be death. He waved and took off. Jerrie turned back to Teazer and grabbed her paw, leading her to secret room.

* * *

"Come in," a deep voice said. Misto pushed open the metal door. Macavity was sitting at his desk and Griddlebone was standing off to the side. He looked up and directed Misto to sit in the seat across from his desk. "You may leave." Macavity glanced at Griddlebone, who sulked away.

"You called for me, Father?"

"Mistoffelees, I need to leave the warehouse for a day or two. As my son and most trusted henchcat, I am leaving you in charge."

Misto's eyes widened. Never before had he been trusted with such a huge task. "R – Really?" Macavity nodded. "Can I ask where you're going?"

Macavity stood up and so did Misto. Macavity slung his orange arm over his son's shoulders and they walked out the door. "You will see soon enough." With that, Macavity disappeared. Misto looked around, unsure of what to do now. He walked down the hall and saw Jerrie and Teazer emerge from a room.

"Oi, Misto!" Teazer waved. "Ony news on whot yah fothah wonted?"

"Nothing much. He's leaving for a few days and put me in charge of the warehouse."

Jerrie's eyes twinkled. "Yah know whot thot means? Paaahtayyy!" He started dancing around like a mad man and Teazer face – pawed herself.

"Jerrie, I am NOT having a party!" Misto laughed. "My father would be furious!"

Jerrie stopped dancing and pouted. "Yah no fun…"

"That's what I get for being the son of the Napoleon of Crime."


	3. I Hate You!

**There is a quote about being a brother that Old Deuteronomy says a little passed the beginning. I don't own the quote, Marc Brown (the person who quoted it) does.**

* * *

"RUM TUM TUGGER!"

Tugger's eyes shot open at the sound of his brother's angry voice. Without knocking, Munkustrap barged into his den, his green eyes practically shooting daggers. Tugger had seen his brother angry before, but nothing like this. He actually cowered back a little.

"Hey big bro," Tugger said smoothly.

"Don't 'hey big bro' me!" Munk growled. "I want a full explanation NOW!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tugger lied as he groomed his mane. Of course he knew what Munk was talking about, but was he going to tell him that? No way.

Munk presses his lips together firmly and clenched his fists. "Don't lie to me. You and everyone know perfectly well what you did. How can you be so irresponsible? Taking kittens to a bar?" The queen kittens had begged their idol to take them with him to the bar that night. They came back drunk and Jennyanydots and everyone else had a fit.

"Oh! That!" Tugger plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah, I remember. But hey, they wanted me to take them. How could I turn down my fan club?"

"Easy, you just do!" Munk was raising his voice. "Just because you think you're the best thing that ever walked this Earth – "

Anger erupted in Tugger's chest. "You're just jealous that Mom liked me best!" Munk froze, looking taken aback. Immediately Tugger felt horrible for saying that, but he couldn't stop. "Before Mom died, I was nobody. Nobody gave me a second glance at me. Everybody paid attention to you…I was always second, never first…"

"Tugger…I – "

Tugger ignored Munk. "Just because you're the Protector doesn't mean you can boss me around on certain things! You know why I became this way? Because I was tired of being compared to you! Everybody expected me to be exactly like you! Well guess what, Munkustrap, this is who I am. So leave me and my business alone!"

Instantly Munk returned to his angry state. "Yes, I can. It's my job to keep you safe!"

Tugger turned away, ducking his face. "I hate you…" he whispered, loud enough for only Munk to hear. He didn't turn around to see Munk's reaction and he bolted out the door.

* * *

Never before had Tugger said such a horrible thing to Munkustrap. Munk was about to run after him and apologize, but he couldn't do it. He stood frozen in the middle of Tugger's den when Old Deuteronomy entered. He and every single Jellicle had heard the fight and what Tugger said.

"You know Munkustrap, sometimes being a brother is better than being a superhero."

Tears sprang in Munk's eyes. Munk rarely cried, and this would be the first time he cried since Tugger was found in Macavity's warehouse. "Dad, he hates me. He told me how he felt his whole life. For once in my life, I…I just don't know what to do…"

"My son, let's let him have some time to cool off." Old Deuteronomy put his arm on Munk's shoulders and they left the den.

All the Jellicles were standing around, watching in sadness. They all knew it was true about what Tugger said. They had never really given him a second glance. He was always 'Munk's little brother'. As they had overheard Munk and Tugger's fight, they never really thought of it until now. The queen kittens looked at Munk sheepishly.

"Please Daddy," Jemima, Munk's daughter, pleaded with her huge sad eyes. "Don't blame Uncle Tugger. It was all our faults. We forced him to, and we're sorry."

Demeter, Munk's mate, stood off to the side before walking up to Munk. "It's true what Jemima said. They told us everything. Tugger did try denying them, but they kept harassing him. Munk, you need to go find your brother. Make sure he is safe and bring him home."

Munk wiped his tears and nuzzled his mate and daughter affectionately. He turned to Old Deuteronomy. "I'm going to go find him." He turned around and ran out of the junkyard, hoping his little brother was alright.

* * *

**Ok, I know I didn't make this chapter longer...don't hate me! :)**


	4. Tuggernapped

**This chapter kinda flickers between two scenes: at Macavity's warehouse and the junkyard.**

* * *

Tugger angrily kicked a tin can, muttering under his breath. "Stupid, stupid Munk." Of course, he didn't really mean it. He was just frustrated at himself and the world.

He smiled fondly at the memories of his mother. She was Old Deuteronomy's wife #7, Annabel. A lot of cats outside the junkyard thought he and Munk were Grizabella's children, Old Deuteronomy's wife #8, but that wasn't true. He remembered she sang him to sleep every night and pet his fur softly. She was a happy and carefree queen who liked to have fun. She would go outside and play Tag with her two sons, who she loved dearly. When Munk started showing the signs of becoming the next Jellicle Protector, everyone started paying more attention to him and leaving Tugger in the dust. Annabel would always hold Tugger tight and tell his that he was just as special.

_Tugger stumbled into the den, sniffling. Annabel put down her book and held Tugger in her lap._

_"Why does no one love me, Mommy?"_

_"What do you mean? Everyone loves you!"_

_Tugger shook his head. "They love Munk. They don't care about me anymore..."_

_"Is there something you need to tell me?" Annabel asked softly. _

_"...I-I went to go play with Munk and the other kittens, but they told me to go away. They said only toms can play. I don't get it: they're kittens, too! They're only a few months older than me."_

_Annabel's heart broke. She knew what it was like to be the youngest kitten. "Tugger, do you want to know something?" He nodded. "I used to be the youngest kitten in my tribe, too. My older sister was, and I quote, 'the most beautiful cat among us'. It made me feel ugly inside. My mother used to tell me that beauty was on the inside, not the out. After a while I ignored the comments about my sister and began to feel better about myself."_

_"I think you're beautiful, Mommy!"_

_Annabel chuckled. "Thank you my son. Now, how about we go play a game of Hide - and - Seek?"_

_"Yeah!" Tugger jumped off her lap and raced her to the door._

He walked along one of the many paths in the junkyard, and soon found himself out of the junkyard. He glanced up and looked around. There was something familiar about this place, but he wasn't sure what. He felt calm enough to return home, but when he turned around, his surroundings were different. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to run and get out of there. Something was very familiar and he had to get away.

He turned and slammed into an orange body. He blacked out when he hit the ground.

* * *

Munk had asked all the Jellicles to keep an eye out for Tugger as he left to search elsewhere. He remembered that whenever Tugger was deep in thought about something, he ususally wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Maybe he went outside the junkyard again.

_"Everlasting Cat," _Munk thought as he ran down the trail leading outside. _"Please let my little brother be alright!"_

Munk followed Tugger's scent all the way out of the junkyard. He ran faster and the scent grew stronger. He skidded to a halt when his trail ended suddenly.

_"No!" _Munk yelled. "Tugger! TUGGER!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Tugger woke up, feeling groggy. He looked around the pitch black room and noticed his paws were bound in chains to the concrete wall. He struggled to get free but stopped when he heard metal scrapping on the ground. He turned to see an orange tom leaning against the door frame.

"Welcome back," the tom said.

"Macavity!" Tugger said with familiarization.

Macavity smirked. "Prepare yourself for a lot of pain that's soon to come."

"What? Wait!" Macavity disappeared, leaving Tugger hyperventilating. Ugh! If only he and Munk never had that stupid fight, he wouldn't be here! He silently cursed to himself. And what did he mean, 'welcome back'?

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Munk ran towards Old Deuteronomy, who was having a drop of scotch with Skimbleshanks the railway cat and Gus the theater cat. He turned and saw his son's face was full of panic, an emotion that Munk also rarely used unless Macavity was around or something happened to one of the Jellicles.

"Munkustrap, what is wrong?"

"It's Tugger! He's gone!"

Immediately the memory of the first time Tugger disappeared flooded in his mind. Old Deuteronomy stood up and gave a quick nod at the two elderly cats. "My apologies to you both on a short notice. Come Munkustrap, we will go find him."

Munk and Old Deuteronomy ran to where they think he might be: Macavity's warehouse. They followed the fresh scent trail but had to continue on their own. They reached the warehouse but something felt wrong. They walked inside and found the warehouse was stripped bare.

"NO!"

Macavity had moved his headquarters.


	5. Scarred for Life

A few hours later, the metal door opened and Tugger glanced up. Macavity hovered over him and grabbed the back of Tugger's head fur.

"Get up!" Macavity hissed.

Tugger was dragged down a long hallway and they walked into a room. All the henchcats were gathered around a grey and brown queen. She was strapped down and trembling violently. Tugger was thrown down and then stood up in between two muscular toms. Macavity cleared his throat rather obnoxiously to get everyone's attention. The low murmur ceased and they turned towards the orange tom.

"We are ready." Macavity said loudly. The doors opened again and this time a tuxedo tom entered the room. The henchcats, like they did to Macavity, stood up straight and saluted him. He saluted back and walked to the center of the room. He gave a quick glance around the room and his eyes landed on Tugger.

Tugger tilted his head a fraction of an inch. Those piercing blue eyes were familiar, but he didn't know why. The tuxedo tom narrowed his eyes for a brief nanosecond and turned towards the queen.

"S- Sir, please," she whispered. "I am so sorry. I – I didn't mean to attack you!"

"Gentletoms," the tuxedo announced, ignoring the queen. "We are gathered here today to witness the execution of Emilee. She is here because she disobeyed my orders and tried to attack me." The henchcats hissed and spat near her. Tugger noticed two cats from his tribe, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. He was shocked. He didn't know they worked for Macavity.

"P – Please…don't do this!" Emilee cried. She looked towards Tugger and begged him to help. The tuxedo followed her gaze and tightened his lips into a thin line. Macavity walked over and jabbed his fist into her stomach. She lurched forward and doubled over in pain.

The tuxedo raised his paw and Tugger noticed tiny blue sparks dancing off it. The queen was drenched in tears and she took her last look at the world she knew. A bright light and a loud _'ZAP' _filled the room. Tugger ducked his head to avoid the bright light and to not see what remained of the queen.

"OW!" Tugger's head was yanked up by one of the henchcats. He was forced to look at the scene in front of him. A pile of ashes, the remains of the queen, was scattered over the floor. The henchcats went over and danced in the ashes for a second before spitting on it and walking away. Tugger's head was released and he closed his eyes. Tugger didn't know Emilee but he wished he could have helped her.

He opened his eyes to see Macavity talking to the tuxedo tom. Macavity was smiling in a sick, twisted way and patting the tom on the back. The tom looked back at Tugger before walking away. Macavity came back and grabbed Tugger. He brought his back to his cell. A few black henchcats came in behind Macavity and closed the door when the orange tom left.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

* * *

"Ah, Mistoffelees, come on in." Macavity looked up from his paperwork. Misto sat down on Macavity's deskright next to his paperwork. "Something on your mind?" Though Macavity was a cruel cat, he cared for his son deeply.

"Yeah..." Misto picked up a crumpled paper and levitated it back and forth between his paws. "I just...I'm not sure how I feel about what happened earlier today..."

"Listen, son, this is your future. I know that it may seem bad at first, but trust me, you'll get the hang of it soon."

"Maybe..." Misto sighed. "I'll be down in the Recreation Room if you need me."

Macavity nodded and watched his son walk slowly out the door. Macavity knew something else was bothering him by the way he acted. Misto usually liked to appear and disappear through his magic, but he was walking today. Macavity sighed. Maybe his son would tell his someday.

* * *

"Oi, Misto!" Jerrie greeted.

"Hey."

"Whot's got yah down in the dumps?"

Misto plopped onto a beat up couch and leaned forward, resting his head in his paws. "If I tell you, will you promise not to think about it or say anything? I don't want my father knowing." Jerrie nodded. "I...I don't want to be the next Hidden Paw. I hate what my father does and I don't want to be a part of it. What happened today...I'll never forgive myself."

Jerrie put a paw on Misto's shoulder. "Oi know whot yah mean. Moi ond Teazah don't loike working 'ere, eithah. But 'ere ond the junkyord ore the only places moi ond Teazah got." Jerrie looked down.

Misto looked towards the pool table and decided to brighten up their moods. "Hey, I'll play you two out of three."

Jerrie grinned. "Yah on!"


	6. Memories Return

Munkustrap woke up bright and early. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He never slept, knowing his brother was out there. He thought fresh air would do him some good, so he went outside. Sitting on top of the TSE – 1 car was the twin mystics.

Aha! Coricopat and Tantomile! They'd be able to tell him where Macavity's newest hideout is…or more preferably, where Tugger is. He ran over and saw the twins staring at each other, reading each other's thoughts. Cori erupted with laughter, breaking the silence, and Munk was startled. Munk cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Munk," Tanto smiled. "What may we do for you?"

"Can you find where Macavity's hideout is?"

Tanto and Cori glanced at each other. "We can try," Cori said. They closed their eyes and went completely still. Munk felt a little awkward standing there. He looked around and saw the remaining Jellicles emerging from their dens. Tugger's den stood dark and quiet. A few minutes later, the twins returned to reality.

"And?"

Tanto sighed. "I'm very sorry, Munk. Macavity's magic is too powerful. Whatever he used to keep us from reaching him is working."

Munk turned around before the twins could see his eyes misting up.

* * *

Tugger's body was sore from the beatings he received yesterday. He crawled with great effort to the door where a dead mouse and a bowl of water sat. He ate and drank until there was nothing remaining. He leaned against the metal door and froze when it moved.

Tugger smirked to himself. Apparently the Napoleon of Crime's henchcats were dumber than they appeared: they left the door unlocked! Tugger cautiously peered around the door and looked up and down the hallway. None of the henchcats were on duty in his hall. He quietly crept out and ran down the hallway.

He ran down the stairs and froze when he heard voices. He pressed himself against the wall as the voices moved closer to him. The familiar voices of Jerrie and Teazer bid their goodbyes to the third voice. Maybe he had time to turn and run back down the hallway. Too late.

"Who are you?" Tugger turned back around and faced the tuxedo tom from the execution. His tail was twitching angrily and his hands were placed on his hips – in a very queen – like fashion, Tugger thought in his head.

"Uh…uh…" Tugger stammered.

"Wait, I recognize you!" The tuxedo's blue eyes widened. "You're Macavity's newest prisoner!" His eyes now narrowed in suspicion. "What are you doing out of your cell?"

"I, uh, was being sent back to my cell," Tugger said in a desperate attempt to make up a story.

The tuxedo seemed to buy his story. "Very well. But I'm going to escort you." Tugger sighed. Oh well, at least he tried to escape. The tuxedo walked next to Tugger, blue sparks dancing off his paws as if ready if Tugger tried to do anything.

As they walked Tugger kept glancing at his guard. He didn't know why, but this tom seemed faintly familiar to him. He shook his head in annoyance as they approached his cell. Tugger walked in, and the tuxedo followed.

"Listen here, and listen good," the tuxedo growled. "There are rules you need to follow. One: do not disobey me or Macavity. Two: you are to never leave your cell unless you have permission. Three: do anything that Macavity or I think might be dangerous, and you may never see the outside world again. Go against any of these rules, and your punishment is death. Got it?"

Tugger nodded numbly. "Yes sir."

The tuxedo twitched his nose and slammed the door shut, leaving Tugger once again in the darkness.

* * *

***Author's Note: here is a recap of when Tugger and Misto first meet in Chapter 1.***

_"Well, look who I have here," the tom said, his yellow eyes flashing. "This must be Rum Tum Tugger, brother of my greatest enemy!"_

_"W – Who are you?" The frightened kitten asked._

_The orange tom smirked and leaned down next to Tugger's ear. "I'm your worst nightmare," he hissed._

_"Macavity…" Tugger whispered, his golden eyes widening. He had heard stories about this tom, and knew that whatever Macavity was about to do to him, it would hurt – a lot._

_Before he knew it, Tugger was yanked off the floor and held against the wall. Macavity punched Tugger in the stomach a few times and also in the head. Macavity threw the young kitten back on the floor and repeatedly smashed his head against the concrete floor. Blood oozed out of Tugger's nose and head._

_"P – Please!" Tugger wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "D – Don't hurt me!"_

_"Daddy?" Tugger turned to see a kitten with a strange tuxedo fur pattern peeking around the door. The intruding kitten noticed his daddy abusing a maned kitten and he sighed shakily._

_"What?" Macavity barked. The kitten cringed._

_"There are toms here. I overheard them talking about someone named 'Tugger'."_

_Macavity's eyes widened and he let go of Tugger, who crumpled to the floor. Macavity ran out the door and the tuxedo kitten took a few steps towards the cowering kitten._

_"What's your name?" The tuxedo kitten asked._

_"R – Rum Tum Tugger, but you can call me 'Tugger'."_

_"I'm Mistoffelees, but you can call me 'Misto." Tugger noticed that the kitten wasn't going to hurt him. He was just curious about his father's newest prisoner._

_The loss of blood made Tugger feel dizzy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward. Tugger could hear the kitten calling his name repeatedly, and saw him run away. Four dark masses moved closer to him, but he blacked out before he saw who it was. The last color he saw was the piercing blue eyes of the tuxedo kitten._

"AHH!" Tugger woke up screaming. This dream…this _nightmare_…it really happened! The memory of Macavity kitten – napping Tugger had been true. No wonder the tuxedo tom looked familiar. He was the kitten that introduced himself to Tugger. He didn't remember any of this, since he was only a kitten, but now the memories came back to him.

"Quiet down in there!" A henchcat barked, hitting the metal door. Tugger quit screaming and curled up into a ball.

_"Mistoffelees..." _Tugger whispered to himself.


	7. Friends to the Rescue

Tugger was kept in Macavity's warehouse for a long time. But for how long, Tugger didn't know. He had become numb from the countless beatings he received, and he no longer dreamed of escaping. He continued watching for the tuxedo tom, but never saw him.

Tugger heard whistling coming from the hall and pressed up against the small barred window. Mungojerrie was strutting by, oblivious that one of his friends was trapped inside.

"Oi!" Jerrie yelled as a pair of paws flashed out and grabbed him. He slammed into the door and found himself staring at Tugger. "Tuggah?"

"Jerrie!" Tugger said happily. "You and Teazer work for Macavity?"

Jerrie nodded sheepishly. "Whot ore yah doing 'ere? Everyone ot the junkyoird 'as been looking fah yah!"

"Macavity tom – napped me," Tugger said. "Please Jerrie, get me out of here."

"Oi con't," Jerrie said sadly.

Tugger deflated. "Well, at least can you help me with something?"

"Onything."

"What's that tuxedo's name? The one who executed that queen?"

"Ah, thot's Mistoffelees. 'e's Macavity's son." Aha! So that _was _Misto! "Why ore yah osking?"

Tugger shrugged. "Just wondering. Listen, tell Munk where I am the next time you see him."

"Oi would Tuggah, but Macavity 'as moine ond Teazah's moinds undah surveillance. 'e probably knows Oi'm tolking tah yah."

"Great…" Tugger muttered.

"Tell yah whot, Oi'll bring yah something good tah eat whoile yah locked up 'ere, alroight? Teazah woll be by latah." Tugger nodded and Jerrie left. As promised, Teazer stopped by and gave him a few pigeons.

Tugger leaned against the wall. Where was Misto? He desperately wanted to speak with him.

* * *

Misto stood in the center of his room, levitating his bedroom furniture. He was redecorating, and he also needed to get the familiar Maine Coon off his mind. Misto's magic used to wear him out, but his father helped him, and now he was much stronger. He was able to use his magic without getting tired, which he found useful.

"Son?"

Misto was startled and the furniture landed to the ground with a 'thud'. His fur puffed up three times his normal size and he whipped around, baring his teeth. Macavity stepped back a few feet, giving him room. Misto regained his posture and smoothed down his fur. "Yes?"

Macavity smirked slightly. "We need to talk." He sat down in Misto's office chair and Misto sat on the desk "You seem distracted lately. Is there something on your mind?"

Misto hesitated. Maybe his father wouldn't like hearing that Misto was thinking about a tom. Oh, what the heck? "Well, it's just that I ran into one of your prisoners today – that Maine Coon fellow."

Macavity propped his feet up on the desk. "And what about him?"

"He…he seems really familiar to me, but I'm not sure why. Like…I've met him before." He glanced at Macavity. "Have I?"

"Let's not worry about him for now," Macavity said, ignoring Misto's question. "We can worry about him some other time. Right now I need for you to train the newest henchcats."

Misto sighed and stood up. He followed Macavity out the door but they parted ways. He remembered that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer spent half their time at the warehouse. They lived with a different group of cats, the Jellicles, who lived in the junkyard. Maybe they knew who this Maine Coon was.

* * *

Tugger was asleep when he felt a paw grab onto his head fur and yank him up. He no longer cried in pain. He learned it was best to keep his mouth shut or else he would get beaten. He was dragged along a hallway and they entered a room. Several henchcats stood in the room and smirked at the wasting tom. Tugger was thrown in the center of the room and the henchcats moved closer to him. He wasn't sure what was going on, though. Maybe a new form of punishment?

A henchcat yanked him up and punched him in the gut several times before another henchcat moved in. Punches, scratches, and kicks were surrounding him. Tugger didn't dare move, and he took the pain from every strike he received. Blood oozed out of his nose and he had a massive headache. The torture didn't last long, however, when they heard a voice at the doorway. Tugger sorely lifted his head to see Jerrie and Teazer.

"Oi, we're 'ere tah toke 'im bock tah 'is cell," Teazer announced.

"We ain't done here," a henchcat growled.

Teazer lifted her hands. "Oh, alroight then. Oi'll jost tell Macavity yah disobeyed 'is ordahs."

"Wait, wait." The henchcat said frantically. "Don't tell him. Here, take him." He pushed Tugger towards them. Jerrie caught him and held him up. They left the room. Jerrie and Teazer helped him slowly walk back to his cell, supporting his weight.

"Why'd you do that?" Tugger asked.

"Because yah a friend!" Teazer said. "We aren't gonna let thot 'appen tah yah."

"But won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah," Jerrie replied. "Those 'enchcats ore dumbah thon a sack of potatoes. Look, we con get yah out of almost every punishment."

"Really?" Tugger asked hopefully.

Jerrie nodded. "But only some. Os long os Macavity doesn't give yah the punishment 'imself, we con 'elp yah. Alroight?"

Tugger nodded. "Have you by chance seen Misto anywhere?"

"Misto? No, we 'aven't. Sorrah." Tugger frowned. They entered his cell and helped him get comfortable. They left, leaving Tugger alone with his thoughts.

He had to find Misto. But how?


	8. Misto Remembers!

"Enter," Misto said as a knock came at his bedroom door. He turned to see Teazer walking in. "Oh, hey Teazer."

"'ey," she replied and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Something bothering you?" Misto asked as he glanced at Teazer's troubled face.

"A little. Yah know thot new prisonah we 'ave?" She looked over at me.

"That maned tom fellow?" Misto asked. Teazer nodded. "What about him?"

"Do yah know who 'e is?" Misto shook his head. "Oi mean, do yah recognize 'im at oll?"

Misto shook his head again. "No. Well, I' mean he looks a little familiar, but that's all."

"Jerrie ond Oi know who 'e is," Teazer said quietly. "Ond yah do know 'im. Yah just don't remembah."

"Who is he?" Misto begged. "Tell me!"

"'is nome is – "

"Rumpleteazer!" Macavity barked from the doorway. Misto gulped. How long had he been standing there? "Find Mungojerrie and report to my office at once!" She bowed and hurriedly left the room. Macavity glared at his son before following Teazer out of the room.

She left before she could tell Misto the name!

* * *

Tugger had developed a plan to find Misto: he was going to tell one of the henchcats that he needed to see Griddlebone right away. He found an old piece of paper lying around his cell and he folded it into a square, just small enough to fit inside the door lock. He would walk by and shoved it in the door hole, so that the door wouldn't lock. Later that night, he would wait until the coast was clear and go find Misto. It was foolproof!

Tugger waited impatiently until night came. It finally arrived, and it was time to set the plan into action. One thing Tugger was known for was creating fake injuries. He lightly grazed his arm, barely breaking the skin. He squeezed the cut until blood was slowly dripping out. He grabbed the piece of paper, keeping it hidden from view.

"Hey!" Tugger called out. The guard who was on duty came over.

"What?" He snarled.

"I need to see Griddlebone. You know, the one who – "

"I know who she is!" The guard snapped. He opened the door and Tugger walked by. He shoved the paper in the hole as he passed by, keeping a smile to himself. They walked down to the medical room, where Griddlebone quickly cleaned the cut and applied a bandage to it.

He was thrown back into his cell and listened closely to the door when the guard closed it. He didn't hear the click, which he hopefully meant his plan worked. He waited for another hour before checking. When he listened for any footsteps or breathing and heard nothing, he quietly opened the door. The door opened easily. His plan worked! He pumped his fist in the air and quietly cheered in his mind. Now came the hard part: finding Misto.

He snuck down the hall and turned a few corners. He sniffed the air. The familiar scents of Jerrie and Teazer were nearby. He peered around the corner slowly to see the two of them kissing each other passionately on the couch. He cleared his throat and they pulled apart quickly. They looked over and grinned to see Tugger pretending to gag from the affection.

"Tuggah! Whot ore yah doing?" Jerrie whispered as they came closer.

"Where's Misto?" Tugger asked.

Jerrie shrugged. "Maybe in 'is room?"

Tugger started getting impatient. "Where is that?"

"Upstairs ond tah the left. 'is room is roight next tah Macavity's," Teazer said. "Be careful!"

Tugger nodded and took off. He managed to dodge a few henchcats as they were walking down the hall, chatting idly. As soon as he left he continued on. He finally reached the upstairs and ran down the left hallway. The stench of magic filled the end of the hall where the two conjurers slept. He pressed his ear up to the door, listening for any sounds in Misto's room. He heard what sounded like a pen scratching on paper and opened the door cautiously. Tugger nearly shrieked (almost like a little queen kitten) when a bolt of lightning flew by him.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded. Tugger looked around the door to see Misto glaring at him from the desk. Misto's eyes widened as Tugger stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistoffelees?" Tugger asked.

Misto froze. How did the tom know his name? He was sure it was never said in front of him. Wait…unless he remembered that day he executed that queen? "Yes."

Tugger hesitantly took a step towards Misto. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're my Dad's newest prisoner."

Tugger shook his head. "No. I mean, do you remember me? Think back to a year ago when you were a kitten."

"The only thing I really remember still haunts me to this day," Misto said out loud. "There was once this kitten who looked a little like you that my Dad kitten – napped. I remember there were these toms who ran into the warehouse looking for him. I think he said his name was Rum Tum Tugger?" Tugger smiled at his name and Misto's glanced at him, the memories flooding back into his mind. "Wait…that kitten…was that you?"

Tugger grinned. "Yep."

"Rum Tum Tugger?!" Misto cried. "Oh, I mean, Tugger!" Misto jumped up from his desk and shook Tugger excitedly. "I thought you looked familiar! How – I mean – what – how? Tugger!"

Tugger laughed and held Misto an arm's length away to get a good look at him. "So you do remember!"

"Now I do!" Misto grinned widely. "Wait…why are you here?"

"I guess Macavity tom – napped me again," Tugger replied. He still wasn't sure why Macavity took him.

"I can help you escape," Misto said thoughtfully. Tugger's ears flattened against his head. He didn't want to leave now, especially now that Misto remembered him.

"I don't want to leave," Tugger said simply.

"What?" Misto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why in Everlasting Cat would someone want to stay here? "Why?"

"Because we remember each other," Tugger replied. "Besides, no one at my home cares for me. They think I'm dumb and a nuisance."

"I don't think you are," Misto commented. "But if you want, you can stay."

Tugger grinned. "Great!"

The two friends were now reunited!


End file.
